In direct sequence Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, many transmitters may operate in the same frequency space. The signals are discriminated at the receiver by the difference in their pseudo-random spreading sequences or codes. Some existing systems, use a centralized base station to allocate spreading sequences or codes. These codes are selected from among a number of codes that each communication device is programmed with. The use of a base station requires that a central station keep track of all the communications between communication devices. Such a requirement demands the maintenance of a centrally located base station along with sophisticated communication equipment.
Yet in systems with no centralized base station, the codes are preprogrammed in the communication devices and are selected manually by the user. With no base station to dynamically allocate codes, the efficient reuse of codes is prevented. It is therefore desired to have a CDMA system with no base station without sacrificing code reuse and system efficiency.